


Nothing heals me like you do

by dollsome



Category: Lost Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you talking to your microscope?" is how Bo greets Lauren when she drops by the lab the day after the Stag Hunt. Call her old-fashioned, but Lauren wishes she could have greeted her with a 'hello' instead. And ... sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing heals me like you do

"Are you talking to your microscope?" is how Bo greets Lauren when she drops by the lab the day after the Stag Hunt. Call her old-fashioned, but Lauren wishes she could have greeted her with a 'hello' instead. And ... sooner.

"What?" Lauren jumps away with a frenzy that would probably be more suited to inquiries of the _Are you making out with your microscope?_ variety. "No. I was just... -- Maybe a little. Strictly shop talk, though. Nothing personal."

"Professionalism," Bo says, smiling. She's gorgeous as ever, but looks a little frayed around the edges; sloppy ponytail, shadows under her eyes. Lauren's heart does something sympathetic and affectionate, flopping or melting or one of those weird metaphors that always feel much truer than they have any right to. "Very respectable."

"I've found it's important to maintain that proper distance," Lauren agrees, very Serious Doctor-face; she abandons it for actual sincerity once Bo cracks a little smile. "What's up? I wasn't expecting you today."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call, I just -- felt like getting out of the house. So, uh. Surprise?"

"That's fine," Lauren says, going for understatement. "It's a nice surprise. And, as you can probably tell, I could use some company."

"Are you sure the microscope won't get jealous?"

"Let's risk it."

"I just wanted to say thanks again," Bo says, leaning against the counter, her movements all casually _come hither_ , as usual. "For yesterday. Swooping in all Super Doctor. It was totally badass."

"Yeah, well," Lauren says, because getting called totally badass is a rare enough occasion that she doesn't exactly have a cool (or ... entirely coherent) response.

"I mean it. Because of you, two people get to be together after eighty-three years of suck, and that's ... awesome. It's nice to know that happily ever after's still on the table for some people out there. And it wouldn't have been if it weren't for you, so, thanks."

"Any time," Lauren says, really meaning it. She loves the work in here, pristine and bright against the mess, a neat little haven to hunt answers in. But it doesn't compare, somehow, to kneeling down in that forest, mind sharp, hands quick and sure, an audience above her and Bo beside her and Sabine beneath -- not dead, just waiting to breathe again. Sometimes it feels like that's the stuff that matters most. Lauren, letting life back in, doing what she's meant to, not belonging to anybody or anything else.

Speaking of belonging. Bo's starting to look faraway, hints of sadness on her face. Lauren doesn't have to wonder too hard about the cause; anybody could see that Dyson's been distant since he came back, and, well, Lauren's not just anybody. She tends to pay attention to whatever's in the air between Dyson and Bo, in spite of herself. "Bo, are you all right?"

"Yeah," Bo says, like the words snap her out of it. Bring her back. "Rocking what might go down in history as the world's worst ice cream hangover, combined with a not-too-shabby actual hangover, but ... yeah. I'll be fine."

"I know you will," Lauren says, squeezing her elbow. "Hang in there."

"Doctor's orders?" Bo asks, smiling.

"Doctor's orders," Lauren confirms, smiling back. "Along with--" She feigns some highly scientific contemplation, "--coffee. My treat."

"Now?"

"I think the microscope and I could use some time apart," Lauren says solemnly. She's not one hundred percent kidding.

"Well, in that case," Bo says, brightening, "I am totally happy to be the other woman. Sign me up."

Lauren sheds the labcoat and grabs her purse, and God, it's nice to feel like a normal human being going out on a normal coffee date, even if it's just a quick half hour on one afternoon. She's briefly, ridiculously tempted to yank her necklace off, leave it and her loyalty behind to wait for her 'til she gets back.

She doesn't, of course. Even now.

"So, wait," Bo says as they head for the door, "is it a boy microscope or a girl microscope? Since you guys are such good friends and all--"

"I've never thought about it that much."

"You so have, liar."

"Nope," Lauren says obstinately.

Bo pokes her in the side. "I can get the truth out of you, you know. I have _ways_. And wiles."

"Well, yes, I know that."

"I'm not even talking about the whole succubus thing, necessarily. My tickling skills are fierce."

"Terrifying," Lauren says, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, you have no idea," Bo says cheerfully. The cheer seems to dawn on her; Lauren watches the realization on her face and in her eyes. This small, quiet, wonderful thing.

"Thank you," Bo says again, and slides her arm through Lauren's.

 _You said that already_ suggests itself; _It's nothing_ comes right afterward. Lauren ignores them and presses her fingers over Bo's. "You're welcome," she says.


End file.
